Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to probes labeled with precursors of 1,2-dioxetanes, which, after sequence specific linkage detection or hybridization with target complementary nucleic acid in a biological sample, can be photooxidized to form 1,2dioxetanes which subsequently decompose to release light. The light emission is an indication of the presence, in the sample tested, of the target nucleic acid. This invention also pertains to proteins labeled with precursors to 1,2-dioxetanes which are used to quantitate the level of analytes. This invention also pertains to non-biological probes labeled with precursors to 1,2-dioxetanes which are used to detect the presence of analytes in a sample. Probes labeled with precursors and dioxetanes, as well methods of making these probes are also addressed. Nucleic acids, peptide nucleic acids, proteins, steroids, carbohydrates, drugs and other haptens may be identified by these assays.